vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline - Story
As follows is the chronological order of the story by arcs and sagas. Birth of a Rebellion Saga The beginning of the story and the formation of the very first Pack and its first members. The Pack begins its open rebellion against Haven and Prince Gabriel. Exposing Horrors Arc Having caused noticable unrest and damage to Haven's monarchy, The Pack begins to uncover the horrible secrets that the Noble class have hidden. Pack grows larger. Alastor Arc In a desperate attempt to be rid of The Pack once and for all, the Prince of Haven calls upon an extremely dangerous hunter to the land. Specializing in monsters, Alastor brings pain and devastation to The Pack before falling to them. The Road to Ruin Saga As the Deitus family's tyrant grip on the land weakens, so does the bond of The Pack. Distrust and bitterness brews within them as Archerios' increasingly savage tactics strike fear into friend and foe alike. Sympathy for The Devil Arc Lucifer, the Exiled Prince, returns to Haven, and evil follows him. Pierce's dark alter ego is brought to life in its own body, adding a darker overtone to the brief unity The Pack feels once again. Downfall Saga The ruling Princes are all slain, what should have been a glorious victory only left Haven in the hands of the more evil Nobles and corrupt Generals. Haven falls under the nightmarish reign of the Nobles, while distrust and dark secrets within The Pack bring tempers between allies to an all time high. Archerios is discovered to be manipulating and controlling his allies, which leads to a violent confrontation between him and the others who are against such actions. The Pack is broken, as all but Mynna leaves Archerios. The others go into hiding in different areas, while Grand Commander James Price begins his fall to madness. Price usurps rule over Haven, and declares all out war against all Werewolves. Price destroys The Mine they called home, forcing The Pack to relocate to the abandoned village of Port Shire. Boiling Point Arc The conflict between Haven and the Werewolves escalates as War is declared. Archerios recruits powerful individuals into The Pack and bloodshed now transpires daily. The former Pack members find themselves in a difficult situation, not knowing which side to aid, and find themselves rescuing those simply unfortunate enough to be caught as collateral damage. This is when they discover that many of the poorer people who have been subject to the land's cruel and unfair policies viewed the Werewolves as forces of good, and that while the majority of the land hated them, there were those who did not. The war between Archerios and Haven reaches its climax after Alexander and Taylor disarm bombs found within the city, prompting a 3 way duel to end it all between Archerios, James, and Alexander. Archerios and Price fought simply to destroy one another, while Alexander tried to show the two that the conflict had already taken such an extreme toll on the land itself. Near the end of the fight, James shows just how much madness has taken him, as he enters a full blown god complex. For the first time since they parted ways, Archerios and Vries fight side by side to defeat the insane Grand Commander. James Price is defeated, and later, slain. Haven is left leaderless, with most of the evil nobles who ruled with the previous corrupt Princes now dead. During their escape from the city, Archerios sacrifices himself to allow Alexander to escape safely, telling the man he never wanted conflict among his own kind before throwing him into the cannals as he was rained with arrows. Dark Whispers Arc Archerios is restored two weeks later, and rumors begin spreading throughout the land that the youngest Deitus child, who shunned the life of royalty, had returned to return Haven to make it the proud country it once was. Although not yet on friendly terms, The Pack and its former members nonetheless end their hostilities. After remnants of the corrupt government expose the location of where The Pack has been residing, they are once again forced to relocate, this time to a grove deep within Blackwood Forest, The Hollow. Archerios had no knowledge of this sacred place, nor how he knew how to find it, as if some unseen force guided him there. Araxx Arc With the Government and army of Haven still without a leader, a massive riot breaks out in Haven's main prison. After a bloody battle, order is restored, and what rioters weren't killed are sent back to their cells. However, one convict escapes, one of the land's most notorious mass murderers, Araxx. An uncle of Arriana, he sets out to slay what's left of his family; his niece. Meanwhile, Haven forces follow leads that take them directly to where most of the former pack member's have been hiding. Barely recovered from the encounters, they are forced to flee to find a new home. Enter Michael Arc Category:Story Arc Category:Story Saga